Cousin Samantha Flaversham
Cousin Samantha Flaversham is a mouse from England, & Olivia's twin cousin in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Piper Mackenzie Harris, Kath Soucie, & Amy Grant, Cousin Samantha is a lively, & may be approached freely without caution. Appearance Small, & very thin. Has tan fur with lighter tan markings at the muzzle, a light tan-tipped ponytail, curvy pink ears, bright blue eyes, a black heart-shaped nose, a round head, a tiny bucktooth, & little hands & feet. (As a child) Wears green overalls (with a pocket at the chest, silver buttons, & legs rolled up at the knees). Doesn't wear shoes. Sometimes wears a yellow T-shirt under her overalls (with the legs rolled down at the ankles), yellow socks, & green sneakers with white laces. (As an adult) Has her tan & light tan-tipped fur-hair down to her shoulders. Wears a lavender T-shirt, a green sports jacket, & blue jeans. Doesn't wear shoes. Family *Nathaniel Flaversham (father) *Charlotte Flaversham (mother) *Cousin Ursula Flaversham (sister) *Hiram Flaversham (uncle) *Virginia Flaversham (aunt, deceased) *Lady Mousewell (stepaunt) *Olivia Flaversham (cousin) *Arden Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Timmy Flaversham (cousin) *Cousin Tina Flaversham (cousin) *Uncle Billy Flaversham (uncle) *Auntie Miriam Flaversham (aunt) *Grandpa Malcolm Flaversham (grandfather) *Grandma Kayley Flaversham (grandmother) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Sweet, spunky, adorable, angelic, cute, cuddly, lively, merry, smart, impulsive, patient. Fursonal Information Likes Rainbow Toys, reading, art, singing, dancing, acting, music, toys & games, shopping, bright colors, G-rated movies, going on adventures, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, goofing off, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being teased, having her last name said wrong, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent singer, dancer, actress, & writer; can read upside-down; very good at doing impressions; not a bad artist, either. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, drawing & coloring, singing, dancing, acting, watching cartoons, goofing off, shopping, writing, watching movies, going on adventures Prized Possessions Her Rainbow Toys, her storybooks, her teddy bear, her music CDs, her toys & games, her toy rocking horse, her musical instruments, her xylophone, her piggy bank, her art supplies, her canopy bed, her videos, her video games, her bike, her clothes, her scrapbook, her family albums, her snacks, her crayons, her dress-up clothes, her backpack, her diary, her coloring & activity books, her computer games, her dolls, her playsets, her board games, her costumes, her computer, her action figures, her puppets, her balloons, her stickers, her jewelry Favorite Things Rainbow Toys, reading, art, singing, dancing, acting, music, toys & games, shopping, G-rated movies, bright colors, going on adventures, cartoons, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing, rainbow sherbet ice cream, opals, rainbows Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts Playing in her mega-playroom at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits Has an adorable tendency to imitate movements on classic computer games. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Sam, Sami, Samie, Sammi, Sammy, Samy Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, measles, mumps, the sniffles, a few cuts, jungle fever, sleeping sickness, scarlet fever, influenza, appendicitis Education Goes to kindergarten at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School; will graduate from Oxford College (with the degrees in Crimefighting & The Performing Arts) Extracurricular Plays the xylophone in the school band; belongs to the Porter clan; likes opals & rainbow sherbet ice cream; wears a T-shirt, socks, & shoes with her overalls whenever she goes to Basil of Baker Street Kindergarten; her favorite snack is peanut butter & banana sandwiches; her favorite classic computer game is JumpStart 1st Grade; likes to cook Japanese food; is a very fast learner; her kindergarten teacher is Ms. Hamilton; likes to doing push-ups; her favorite night snacks include hot chocolate & fresh raw fish; her favorite song is "Philadelphia Freedom" by Hall & Oates; likes cheddar cheese. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Cousin Samantha Flaversham *Ratigan's Story *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Bubbly *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The Slumber Party *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Cousin Samantha Flaversham *"They don't call me "Sami" for nothin'!" *"Watch this, Jane!" *"Whoops!" *"I'll always be your friend, Olivia. And your cousin, too!" *"You heard Cousin Livvy. Let's follow the rainbow!" *"I have such cool feet!" *"Don't I look rambunctious?" Songs Performed By Cousin Samantha Flaversham To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Anastasia Ashworth *Arnold (from "Hey, Arnold!") *Abigail (from "Once Upon A Forest"") *Mischa (from "The Rescuers 3: The Great Adventure") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from England or of British extraction Category:Characters from Scotland or of Scottish extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Cancers Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Writers Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Poets Category:Playwrights Category:Screenwriters Category:Authors Category:Songwriters Category:Filmmakers Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Characters born in June